


false advertisement

by Jory0994



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: this is so old i'm just moving my stuff over.





	false advertisement

The battle had been raging for hours and they still hadn't met up with even the espada they were

being worn down with sheer numbers.

"Where is Aizen getting these assholes?" Ichigo thought.

Suddenly Ichimaru Gin was in front of him so close he couldn't react as Ichimaru fiercely kissed him.

Gasping in shock Ichimaru took advantage of it and plundered his mouth.

Then as quick as it happened it was over.

Blinking stupidly at the grinning man in front of him he could only say "huh?"

Ichimaru frowned suddenly "Hey you don't taste like strawberries I think I should sue for false advertising."

Pouting Ichimaru vanished and the substitute shingami just stud there blinking


End file.
